bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Vez
Vez, Hollow Zev, or most properly, the Hollow residing within Zev's consciousness, is an entity resembling a Hollow whom has resided within Zev Raregroove's soul for quite some time. After an unknown number of years sealed away, Vez has been re-incorporated into Zev's soul - And the two have already returned to constant conflict with each other. Appearance No matter what Zev's form, Vez changes to match it. While his physical build is identical, however, Vez possesses bone-white skin and hair, eyes with black sclera and white irises, and an outfit entirely consisting of white and black. Additionally, he near-constantly wears an inhumanly wide grin on his face. Personality Gleefully bloodthirsty and psychotic, Vez has clearly stated that his intentions consist of taking over control of Zev's body and using it to wreak havoc. While undeniably mad, however, Vez has shown himself surprisingly cunning, and more perceptive of Zev's strengths, weaknesses, and motivation for fighting than the latter would care to admit. As well, though it is unknown how much of the sentiment is factual, Vez has stated that he is a manifestation of Zev's purest instincts. Abilities/Skills Highly Perceptive Combatant: In the cases he's been shown fighting long enough, Vez has proven that his apparent insanity belies a keen intellect and acute talent for adjusting his fighting style to suit different opponents. Possession: Whenever Zev is open to influence, especially when unconscious and in danger of dying, Vez is able to take over by, initially, manifesting his Hollow mask over the upper-left of Zev's face. At first, both of Zev's eyes gain black sclera and yellow irises; by the time the mask has covered the entire left of his face, however, Zev's left eye has become quite Hollow-like - Elliptical and white - While his right eye's iris becomes white. Energy Blasts: Vez is capable of firing blasts of white energy with dark blue-green outlines. It is unknown how potent they are, but they seem quite destructive. Hollowification Once enough control is gained, Vez is able to fully manifest his Hollow form. His mask bears a slight muzzle with jagged fangs, and has numerous dark blue markings. From the top and bottoms of the eyesholes extend question mark-like lines with inward-curving crooks - The upper lines larger - And from the outer corner of either eye extend two curved markings similar to circles missing one-third of themselves. As well, inward- and downward-angled spirals rest at the corners of his jaws. In most cases, either Vez's voice completely takes over, or he becomes capable of no more than shrieks and snarls. It should be noted that Vez's mask seems to change his appearance as he grows in power; the same is true for his entire Hollow form. While fully-Hollowified, Zev gains white armor on his entire body, as well as clawed hands and feet, and a Hollow hole through the center of his chest and straight out his back. From the sides of the Hollow hole's front opening extend dark blue lines which curve up and over the shoulders, before sweeping down to connect to the left and right of the opposite end. Meanwhile, a row of dark blue rings extend down the outside of either arm; his legs assume a digitigrade stance; and he gains a long, narrow, whipping tail. In his latest transformation, this form has gained black fur starting at either end of the clavicle before extending around the back of his neck, similar fur around the wrists, and a narrow blue stripe down the upper-back of his tail. After Namah's Spirit of Fire bombarded him, Vez used a new form of regeneration to restore himself with a new form. Now, his form has become much sleeker and humanoid, still muscular; the circles down his arms have become inter-crossed, wavy lines; and he's gained a second pair of lines connecting both ends of his Hollow hole, these two curving around his ribcage. As well, it seems that this Vez possesses a different kind of drive than the previous Hollowified forms - As it has yet to make any noise, other than Zev's pleas breaking through for Namah to run away from the fight. Enhanced Power: In this form, Vez's incredible power augments Zev's strength, speed, endurance, etc., etc. to frightening effect, allowing him to nearly overwhelm Hiyori Sarugaki while only partially-Hollowified, and while fully-Hollowified, prevent her and Mashiro Kuna from even drawing close. Instant Regeneration: As seen during a large-scale conflict with heavily armed soldiers and, afterwards, Yoruichi Shihouin, Zev's Hollowified body is continually healing and rejuvenating itself. It is unknown if this still holds true, but initially, it was stated that Vez had a very finite amount of energy to heal himself with. Currently, Vez displayed an ability to recover from near-fatal wounds, by dispersing a dark blue-green, vaporous energy that seeps into his body to heal him. Cero: Vez's Cero (Spanish for "zero") was initially crimson and fired from the fingers or hand; currently, it is aquamarine and fired from the jaws. While the exact power is unknown, it contains great energy and is highly destructive when fully-charged. Bala: Shown in his battle against Hiyori and Mashiro, Vez's Bala (Spanish for ''"bullet") are dark blue-green, partially transparent, and move at great speed. Mashiro's statements have implied that this is unusual, if not impossible for most Hollow of Vez's nature. '''Sonido:' Displayed by Vez's most recent form, his Sonido (Spanish for "sound") is fast enough to dodge a massive Cero from Ynot and move behind him to charge and fire a Cero. It seems that this is a sign that Vez's Hollowification has - At least temporarily - Turned Zev into a full Hollow. Zanpakuto Named Oshoku (Japanese for "corruption"), Vez's zanpakuto takes the form of a bone white sword with a sphere between the hilt and the short, two-edged blade. Just the act of conjuring it releases a horrid aura that stunned Zev Raregroove at a crucial point in battle. *'???:' Activated by the release command "Tear asunder," ''Oshoku immediately releases a pitch-black aura, cold and fetid, which blankets a wide area. Meanwhile, Vez either becomes or summons a gigantic, shadowy monstrosity with several tentacles. The sight of it seemed to leave Zev's mind hampered; eyes glassy, chuckling uncontrollably. *"I feel sick."'' - Zev's reaction upon seeing the monstrous release state. Trivia *Vez has stated that Dai Kirin (Zev's new zanpakuto) works to suppress the Hollow's influence over his host. *Vez tends to sarcastically refer to Zev by authoritative terms like "Prince" and "landlord." *Vez's aura is solid black with a glowing aquamarine outline. Category:Characters controlled by Zev Category:Spirits Category:Alternate Personalities